Chances of Forgiveness
by Missyorkiegirl95
Summary: This is how I think The movie should have ended. I always thought Lawrence was a pawn in just a bigger game. Maybe Naveen saw that too. Just a friendship, not Yaoi or anything.


**I Always felt bad for Lawrence. In all fairness he was a puppet of the shadow man and Naveen's childish behavior drove him mad. So this is how I think Princess and the Frog should have really ended. Anyways, Thanks for reading and review if you'd like to! :)**

Chances of Forgiveness

Naveen wasn't sure what he was walking in to. The looks from the prisoners seemed to remind him how unwelcome he might be. He sighed as the uneasiness grew, the lean police officer ahead of him opened a door to a full windowed room.

"If you need anything just shout, your highness" He said before bowing his head. Naveen had started to get back into hearing it. Spending a couple days as a frog had changed his life forever. Now hearing his name gave him pride and honor.

"Thank you" Naveen nodded and started into the solid room. That's the exact word to describe it. Solid. There were a few windows that shown out to the hallways. The police were carefully guarding them and watching as Naveen took a farther step into the room.

Naveen stopped as he neared the bowed head on the wooden table. It slowly rose to see a balding hairline and a thick round face. The weary eyes looked up in surprise.

"Sire! What are you doing here?" Lawrence asked trying to stand up but was handcuffed to the table.

"I came here…to talk to you...um, May I?" Naveen asked pulling out the chair across from Lawrence.

Lawrence seemed confused by Naveen. Though Naveen wasn't exactly surprised. The last time he had seen Lawrence he was about to be killed by him and the voodoo man. They had both done some truly terrible things in their lives.

"Sir…if you don't mind, I would like to start off by saying how incredibly sorry I am. I never thought all this would happen. It all just happened so quickly" Lawrence shook his head in self regret as Naveen lowered himself into the chair.

"Lawrence…I am sorry as well" The words made Lawrence look up again in surprise. Naveen smiled lightly before continuing, "It was my actions that drove you to do everything that happened. The shadow man just fueled the already burning flame" Naveen said poetically. Wow Tiana was right, it was a lot better to get it all out in the open.

"I don't know why we ever trusted the Shadow Man. I should have made us leave when my gut was telling me to do so. Now look at me" Lawrence once again hung his head.

"Well…There is one thing, I found the one I truly love, I'm about to marry her tomorrow. Lawrence…I want to thank you" And at that Lawrence truly did look up in surprise. "You helped me find what I had always wanted. If it weren't for you, I'd still be that spoiled little rich boy we both disliked." Naveen felt so light while finally saying the things he had had on his mind all this time.

"I read the announcement in the paper…She is a very beautiful young lady. I am…so proud that you were able to find yourself". Lawrence said it with real feeling. Naveen had never seen such a look appear in the older man's eyes.

"You were there for me when no one else was. I know that my parents told you to come to New Orleans with me. But I appreciate everything you've done for me through the years." Naveen started. "I am sorry that it came to this…I should have respected you more, helped you. Taken you more seriously." Naveen said staring into the older butler.

"You will make a good ruler one day my boy. I just wish I could have been there to see it" Lawrence smiled at him, "But I am glad I am here…I need to be here." Lawrence said looking around at the bland prison room.

"I want to get you out" Naveen said. He had talked it over with Tiana and Charlotte. Charlotte was none too happy, but once Naveen was able to talk her into it. They all knew that Lawrence was just a puppet.

"I appreciate that Naveen…but…It's no use…I well" Lawrence was trying hard to find an excuse.

"It's settled then" Naveen clasped his hands in excitement that it made Lawrence and the officer outside jumped.

"Officer yes…I would like to pay this man's bail. The Leboeufs decided to drop the charges."

Naveen smiled at his parents as Tiana did a little bow beside him. He in turn waved at Tiana's wonderful loving mother and Charlotte and her farther. Tiana and Naveen both knew that they were already married before the ceremony that day. But explaining to everyone that a voodoo witch in a bayou married them a few weeks earlier was harder to explain. So they both knew that a human ceremony was needed too. Naveen looked over at his beautiful elegant bride. How had he gotten so lucky? He smiled at her while they went down the aisle. He noticed a certain shadow in the back of the church. He smiled as he waved at the short fat figure in the back. He got an actual smile and nod and a look of pride back. All was as it should be.

The end

**Author's Note:**

**I want to say a special thank you to everyone who has read anything of mine :) You all deserve warm milk and cookies! . I had a lot going on this past week which is why I do not have a new chapter out for anything. I would also like to add that anyone who wants me to complete the Lighted Hearts series, I will be rewriting White Light. After I do that, I will begin on the third one, He's Not Gay?!**


End file.
